A Christmas Miracle
by Danni1989
Summary: 032. Damon and Elena spend Christmas together after a painful divorce. When things are said, Elena flees and Damon follows after her to confront her. Written for the A2A exchange on Livejournal.


It was a frigid negative something or other when I pulled up outside Caroline's huge brand new house for Christmas dinner.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Liam asked from beside me and I sighed. That was a more than difficult question to answer, was I ready for him to meet my friends? The answer was literally yes and no. We had only been dating for a few weeks so in that respect, no. Also, I knew I wouldn't be with him forever so it seemed like a moot point to bring him here. It didn't make sense to introduce him to my best friend when even I knew we wouldn't be staying together. But on the other hand Damon would be here. After our divorce early last year I was blindsided by him. I need to prove to him that I'm over everything so argo... Liam.

"Of course I am." I told him. He didn't know about Damon and I hoped he never would. All he knew of Damon was that he's the CEO of the publishing firm that we both published our novels through. Liam knows him as the boss, I know him as the ex-husband.

"We've only been dating for a few weeks Elena, it's okay if you're not ready to spend Christmas with me." He told me giving me an out.

"No, it's time. You haven't met Caroline yet so what better time than Christmas? She loves Christmas." I assured him and he nodded. I shut off the car and was reluctant to leave the warmness of the car. It was toasty warm inside and freezing out there, the car was a much better bet.

Before we even got out of the car, Caroline had the door open. I could see the familiar blue Camaro outside and I sighed. I had hoped I would have some time to prepare before he got here but that wasn't going to happen. I would have liked to introduce Liam to Caroline and Stefan first but Damon was here and it was going to be awkward. Liam didn't know about Damon and I. Liam would never know that no matter what Damon was still my one true love. My heart firmly believed that Damon was it's soul mate. My brain was having a hard time convincing my heart that he couldn't be.

"Is that Mr. Salvatore's car?" Liam asked me as we walked inside, his hand soft in mine. It was so much different than holding Damon's hand had been. His was rough with calluses, Liam's were manicured nicely. He figured it went with the territory of being a writer. I disagreed, I liked a man a little rougher around the edges.

"Elena!" Caroline called to me with her arms out. I walked into hers, it had been six weeks since I had last seen her. Stefan took her on an extended honeymoon, since they didn't get one when they got married. They've been married for six years so he took her away for one week per year they'd been married. His job was crazy so it was the first time they could get away with no repercussions.

"How was your trip?" I asked as she spun us around in a circle.

"It was so wonderful. It made ever part of the past six years completely worth it." She told me as we continued hugging.

"I'm glad." I said almost forgetting about Liam standing behind me.

"So who is this?" She asked me jutting her chin towards Liam.

"Oh right this is Liam. He's... my boyfriend." I told her. She raised her eyebrow at me, she knew that I had only dated one other person my entire life and I ended up marrying him. She maintained ever since our divorce that we would find our way back together. She was certain of that fact, I didn't maintain the same hope. I stopped hoping when the divorce was final. If he had wanted to take it back he would have before that.

"Come on in. Come on in." She said ever the perfect host. She didn't comment on my marriage or the fact that I had only ever been with one man. She just smiled graciously at him and invited us in. She led us into the den and we sat down. I breathe a sigh of relief when I saw Damon wasn't in the room. I could hear his voice in the other room and knew he was in the kitchen with Stefan. Damon was an incredible cook, but Stefan apparently didn't get that gene. He tried really hard but it just usually didn't work the way he planned. Hence, the reason Damon is in the kitchen with him. Caroline sat down on the couch across from us and crossed her legs, the plum dress she was wearing hitching up only slightly. Caroline designed the most beautiful clothes and I was proud to call myself her best friend not only because she made all the samples in my size so I could keep them. I got every single item she designed for free months before they ever hit the shelf.

"Damon's in the kitchen with Stefan." She told me and it was moments like that I wanted to choke her to death.

"That's good, at least we'll know the meal is edible." I replied and she smirked. She loved trying to rile me up and she knew Damon was the way to do that more often than not. She hated the fact that I didn't fight for him when I got home before the divorce.

"I assume you're talking about Mr. Salvatore?" Liam asked, clearly irritated for being left out of the loop.

"Yes, Damon is Mr. Salvatore." I told him and he nodded.

"Why is Mr. Salvatore at your Christmas dinner?" He asked me and Caroline raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. She mouthed something at me and I shook my head. She didn't look pleased that I hadn't told Liam about Damon and I.

"He's Caroline's husband's brother." I told him still leaving the part about me and Damon out of it. He wasn't at that point in my life where he got to hear about the hardest thing to ever happen to me. I didn't love him yet so I didn't need to tell him about my broken heart. The one I was certain would never be fully repaired.

"Ah I see. So is that why you published your novel at Salvatore publishing?" He asked me and I didn't know how to answer that question. He wasn't wrong per se, but he wasn't right either. Caroline had nothing to do with it.

"Not really, I knew Damon growing up. It was his dads firm until he retired a couple years ago. Giuseppe promised me that whoever was running it when I was ready to publish my novel would publish it for me no questions asked because I was practically family. Damon and I were able to work on my book together. Damon was my editor, Giuseppe made Damon learn every aspect of the book business." I explained, leaving whatever I could out.

"Is Mr. Salvatore helping with your current book too?" Liam asked me and I shook my head.

"No, he's too busy being the boss now." I told him and Liam nodded. It was clear that he was relieved to hear that. He didn't like the idea of me spending one on one time with the amazingly sexy CEO of the company when it was clear we've known each other a long time. He has no idea how right he is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Salvatore you should totally check out Elena's current manuscript. It's the best book I've ever read." Liam told Damon across the table as we ate our dinner.

"Oh really. I didn't know Elena was writing another book." Damon said locking his gaze on mine. His gaze was devoid of emotion, I hated that I didn't know what he was thinking. I wanted to smack Liam.

"It's amazing. It's a romance one where a girl is torn between two guys, the one she's truly in love with and the one she's trying to convince herself she's with. The woman Eliza is dating the one guy Lucas when her heart truly lies with David. It's so sad because David and Eliza had known each other since they were kids and had dated since they were fourteen after David made a move at the local restaurant in their home town. David and Eliza went off and got married right after high school and went to college together. But then something happened and they got divorced leaving Eliza heartbroken. It's heartbreaking because I want David and Eliza to end up together so bad. I know they will, I would hate to be the other guy in that situation. Being Lucas is the worst kind of pain because he thinks they're going to end up together." Liam explained and I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands. The only one at the table who didn't understand what he was saying was Liam. He thought he was simply explaining the synopsis of a novel, not what happened in my life. Caroline's eyebrow was raised again peering at me. I could practically hear her questions.

"You're writing a novel about your life?"

"Are you ever going to tell Liam that he's Lucas?"

I had no intention of answering those questions. I had only added in Lucas as a character when I started dating Liam. I realized it added some conflict. In my book David and Eliza were going to end up together because it wouldn't happen like that in real life.

"I need a drink." I said getting up and fleeing into the kitchen. I looked out the window and the snow was coming down pretty hard now as I poured myself a full glass of wine. 

"David and Eliza? Really Elena?" Damon hissed coming into the kitchen. I didn't turn my head, I didn't want to look at him.

"You have no right to tell me how to deal with this Damon. You left me blindsided, this is how I'm finally dealing with it." I hissed back. I still wouldn't turn to face him. His face would devastate me.

"Doesn't mean I want everyone reading that shit." He hissed back and that hurt more than it should have. I had hoped that even though we couldn't be together romantically, then at least maybe we could work together professionally at least. The sales of my books benefited him too so I didn't know what the big deal is.

"Damon it shouldn't bother you what my books contain. If something offends you take the normal route and refuse to publish it." I hissed before walking out of the kitchen. Before I knew it I found myself in my car and backing out of Caroline's driveway heading away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Caroline POV**

I smiled across the table at Elena's "boyfriend" as my husband left the room to talk to his brother. Without even hearing them I knew what Stefan was doing. He was going to send Damon after Elena, not only because it was dangerous to be out driving in that, but also because we both know that he still loves her. He was completely rocked when Liam started talking about Elena's novel. I didn't blame him, I was floored too. I knew she still loved him, but wow.

"So Liam, how long have you known Elena?" I asked him seeing how awkward he looked sitting there without Elena. He was so not her type.

"About two months now. I'm in the process of getting my first novel published. We met in the elevator and I wanted to ask her out almost immediately but we didn't have time to actually talk before she left." He explained and I nodded slowly.

"So what do you think of her first book?" I asked him, feeling the need to make conversation.

"I think it was great but this second one... wow. I've never read anything like it. You almost feel the love in it. So where did Elena go anyway?" He asked looking around to find her gone. 

"Elena's gone." I told him and he looked confused.

"How is she gone? I came here with her." He asked.

"Something happened and she had to leave." I told him hoping he'd leave it at that. The snow was coming down too hard for either Stefan or me to drive him home, so Elena's sort of boyfriend was going to have to spend the night.

"Mr. Salvatore had to follow her? Do they have some sort of history together?" He asked finally and I knew he had the right to know.

"Let's just say you're Lucas." I told him knowing he'd understand. Stefan came back in and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Lucas, so that means Elena is Eliza?" He asked and I nodded.

"If Elena is Eliza who do you think David is?" Stefan interjected as he took the seat next to mine and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Mr. Salvatore? So if that's true why didn't she tell me she was in love with the boss?" He asked still not quite believing.

"They're divorced and it took her by surprise. The book tour really destroyed them but they loved each other more than anyone else as ever loved another. They're meant to be. It's always been Damon and Elena and it always will be." I said clasping my hands with Stefan's.

"I need to go home." Liam decided after a beat.

"It's not an option. You can take the spare bedroom here tonight. There is no way Elena or Damon are going to make it back here tonight. I just hope they both made it somewhere safe." I worried.

"It's okay. When Elena left it wasn't that bad but it's so much worse now." Stefan told me and I nodded. It was likely that Elena got somewhere, it was just Damon we worried about. Stefan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned in to him, letting him ease my worries about our missing friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Elena POV**

I found myself at my family's cabin and I let myself inside. It was freezing out there and the snow was coming down hard. It was a storm that anyone in their right mind would have avoided at all costs. But at that point I wasn't in my right mind. I checked my cell phone and cursed when I saw it was out with the storm. There was no reception where there usually was. 

"Damn it." I hissed and dropped it onto the table in search of the light switches. When I found one I was relieved to know that the lights were still on. The storm hadn't knocked the power out which was good. I felt bad for leaving Liam behind but now I had the realization that I couldn't date someone else when I was still in love with my ex-husband. Nothing would ever come of that but it was still true. I'm in love with him and it would probably never change. I sat down and turned on the TV, the cable was out so I quickly put in a movie. About ten minutes into the movie there was a banging at the door before it opened and Damon walked in.

"I knew I would find you here." He said stomping into the house.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I demanded.

"We have to talk. Where the hell do you get off writing about us? Our story is not one you can publish and make money off of." He yelled at me.

"I need the closure. You took me by surprise when I came home to find signed divorce papers after my book tour. I came home ready to put 110% into our marriage. I loved you more than the tour." I yelled back.

"You had a shitty way of showing it. And now you're discounting it all by letting every single person in the god damn world read it." He yelled.

"I had to write it. I need to move on which is what I'm trying to do with Liam. Yes, Liam is Lucas and yes in the story Eliza is going to end up with David. But it'll never work that way in real life. Real life will never work that way. You don't find your soul mate when you're fourteen years old. It just doesn't happen." I said sadly.

"If you want to make it work with Liam so damn much, why the hell aren't you with him right now?" He yelled.

"Because he's not you! I realized tonight that he's not you Damon. Him and I will never be anything because the only whole part of my heart still belongs to you. The rest of it is shattered beyond repair." I told him honestly.

"That's your fault. You went on that damn book tour. I asked you to wait until I was done my final course so I could go with you. The time that the tour would have taken you away from me would have been impossible for me to live with. But you said no, you said you had to do that for yourself. We had been fighting for a long time already before that. When you left I had the papers drawn up, I was just done. But you came back, you signed the papers and you left. You didn't even fight to fix it. That just shows me it meant less to you than it did to me." He told me.

"I had to go on the tour. If I didn't my book would never have sold." I said and he shook his head.

"I didn't want you to say no to the tour. I just wanted you to postpone it for a little while. Just long enough so I could go with you." He corrected.

"I needed some independence. For as long as I could remember it had been me and you. It was always me and you and I needed to try living on my own for a time." I tried to explain as best I could.

"How did that work out for you?" He asked coolly and I shook my head.

"I missed you every single day. I wanted to be with you. I just thought I would come home and you would be there. We would fix this and then everything would be good again. But instead I came home to divorce papers and you telling me that you needed me to sign them because whether we wanted to or not it was over between us. You told me that you fell out of love with me." I recalled wiping a tear from my eye. Remembering that night always made me sob like a baby. It wasn't something I liked reliving.

"Elena..." He started and I cut him off. There was more I needed to say and I needed to say it now while we had no where else to go and I wasn't afraid.

"I've been in love with you since I was fourteen years old. I told myself the day we started dating that I was going to marry you someday. You would be my first and only everything. I just grew to love you more every single day. And I know it's over and you're moving on but I'm still in love with you. I don't think I'll ever stop. You're still it for me no matter what." I whispered. The words were so hard to say because they were essentially putting my heart on the line again. I couldn't take it if he crushed it once again. I was praying for some sort of Christmas miracle. I prayed that somehow Christmas would bring Damon back to me. The silence was thick with tension and I didn't know what he was going to say or do.

"Elena..." He started again but he seemed to think better of it. Instead he took a couple almost tentative steps towards me but his next actions were far from uncertain. His hands clasped my face in the same second that his lips were on mine. It was like we had never been separated. Our bodies immediately remembered one another. I was taken by surprise a little bit by his enthusiastic response but I was far from complaining.

"I love you Elena. I still love you and I'd be willing to try this again." He told me but I didn't like the way he said it. It sounded like he was doing me a favour.

"Don't bother. I don't want to be your charity case." I said pulling away from him. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back.

"That's not what I meant Elena. Not at all. I'm sorry if it sounded like that. I want you back. I love you and I have loved you every single minute that we've been apart. I hate Liam and I'm thinking about denying him the rights to his book just so he'll have to go to a different firm to keep him away from you. But I'll do anything if you'll agree to take me back. I want to try this again with you because I have never gotten over you and I never will." He told me and I was much happier this time. I nodded my head giving no thought at all to Liam whom I left back at Caroline's. Instead of answering verbally I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He started backing us through the house until we came to my bedroom. Damon knew his way around this house, he had spent a lot of time here before our divorce. This is where we went when we needed to escape the world for a night. It was close to home, close enough to work for Damon if there was ever an emergency, but far enough away that no one bothered us. He quickly got us both out of our clothes, (it has always amazed me how fast he can do that,) and lay me down on the bed. It had been so long since I had been cherished like this. It was moments like this that really made me regret the book tour, but if I hadn't done it I wouldn't have my level of success. I never would have thought I could be so successful.

"Make love to me." I urged him and he kissed me quickly before shifting his hips just enough to slip inside me. I moaned at the intimate connection. It had been so long since I had felt so full. It had been so long since I had last felt to whole. Everything inside me was finally coming back together as he moved inside me. I was unaware of the sounds I was making, but I knew he was enjoying them. He kept kissing every inch of me that he could reach, and he clasped our hands together. I didn't mind that every inch of him was touching me now that he wasn't bracing his weight on me. I never wanted to move from this bed.

"Elena, I'm so close. Come on." He urged me and I could tell he was close. His thrusts were picking up pace whether or not he intended for that to happen. It always did. He always grew more frantic towards the end. He reached between our bodies and started squeezing my clit between his thumb and forefinger causing me to erupt almost immediately. I cried out his name until my voice was hoarse. He followed right behind me spilling inside me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I awoke with slight feelings of guilt eating at me.

"Good morning." Damon greeted me rolling over to kiss my shoulder. The guilt almost immediately diminished and I turned my head to kiss Damon good morning.

"Good morning. Hate to break up our happy little bubble but we should get back to Caroline's." I told him reluctantly. I didn't want to get out of this bed, I wanted to stay in it forever.

"I know. I didn't want to end this either." He sighed.

"I need to talk to Liam." I told him and he sighed again.

"What are you going to tell him?" He asked me rolling so he was raised over top of me. I couldn't let him distract me, I had to do this. Only then could I live my life with Damon without any guilt in the way.

"The truth. Maybe I'll leave the sex out of it. I am going to tell him that we talked and we realized how much we still love each other." I decided and he nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

"I guess we should get ready." He said sitting up and standing up. I took a moment to admire his fit body sans clothing because really who wouldn't. Then I finally got up and dressed. I was almost certain that Caroline was pacing the floor in her designer lounge clothes waiting for us to get back. She would tell me it was totally uncool for me to leave my boyfriend there stranded.

It took less time than I thought to get ready and we were back at Caroline's house in under half an hour in separate cars. I knocked on the door and it swung open less than a second later.

"Tell me all about it later, but right now you need to talk to Liam. I told him about yours and Damon's history last night after you abandoned him." She told me and I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked her hopefully. 

"I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you confronted what you two have. Just go talk to him. If anything happened between you and Damon last night, try to make it easy for him." She asked of me and I nodded.

"I already know what I'm going to say to him. Where is he?" I asked.

"Kitchen with Stefan." She told me and I walked past her. I saw Caroline smack Damon's arm out of the corner of my eye and him laugh. It was one of those sounds I missed. I was glad that everything was good now and it was all going to go back to normal.

Liam stood up when I walked into the kitchen and I motioned for him to follow me into the living room. I knew they would all give me the privacy I needed to have this conversation. I also knew I would be reliving the entire thing to Caroline after the fact.

"I'm sorry." I told him when we sat down on opposite couches so I was facing him. I wanted to look him in the eye when I told him what I needed to tell him. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were married to Mr. Salvatore?" He asked me. 

"I wasn't ready to share it with someone that I wasn't in love with. I'm sorry, I know that's harsh. But it's impossible to fall in love with someone when you're still completely in love with another. You know my history with Damon so you know how intense it was." I tried to explain.

"I also know you wrote a book about it." He noted and I nodded.

"I was hoping it would help me get over it. It didn't work as much as I wish it had." I said and he nodded.

"So why did you agree to go out with me in the first place if you were still hung up on him?" He asked and that was an easy question to answer.

"I went out with you because I liked you. You were nice to me and for just a split second I thought that maybe you were the one I was meant to get over Damon with. I knew I would never love anyone was much as I loved Damon, but if you helped me fall just a little bit out of love with him then it was worth it. It was selfish but it was all I had." I told him and he nodded.

"I appreciate the honesty." He told me and I nodded.

"I don't know what else to say to you." I said honestly.

"I know where this is going. You still love Mr. Salvatore and you're getting back together with him. I just have one more question." He told me and I braced myself.

"You can ask me anything." I told him.

"When you were alone with him last night, did you sleep with him? I just want to know if I got cheated on last night?" He asked me and I felt guilty for the lie I was about to tell him.

"No. We just talked all night. It was a long time in coming but all we did was talk. There was a lot to talk about. Then we fell asleep." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad. Well Stefan offered to give me a ride home, so I'm going to take it. I'll see you around Elena." He said and I smiled at him. I hoped we could be friends again, but I knew it would take some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**5 years later**

"Jackson Salvatore stop running." I yelled after my five year old son who was currently tugging his four year old brother Noah down the street towards Salvatore Publishing.

"Mommy we have to hurry so we can see Daddy." Jackson called back to me. I was trying to run along after them while carrying my two year old daughter along with being eight months pregnant.

"We will be turning around and going home if you don't get back here this instant." I told them and they stopped immediately and ran back to me. I panted with my hand on my belly and really couldn't wait for next month when our second daughter finally joined the world. To say the least Damon and I had been busy since we got together. Jackson was conceived the night we got back together and only a couple months after Jackson was born I was pregnant with Noah.

"We want to see Daddy." He told me and I nodded.

"Well how about this? I'm going to put Elizabeth down and you guys hold her hand so she can walk with you." I suggested and Jackson readily agreed. Elizabeth really wanted down and she was fighting me every step I took.

"Elena?" I heard from behind me so I turned around to find Liam in front of me.

"Hi." I greeted him still holding Elizabeth's hand. If I let her go before I was ready she would be gone and I wasn't really up for chasing her down the street right now.

"Wow are these all yours?" He asked me and I laughed. I got that question all the time when I was out alone with them. They were all so close in age that it was a struggle to keep them all together at times.

"Yep. Jackson, Noah, Elizabeth and baby girl number two." I told him introducing them.

"So you're good then?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm great, it's so much easier this time around. We were ready to be married this time." I told him and he nodded.

"It's nice to see you Elena. I don't see you much at the office anymore." He noted.

"No, I write from home and Damon edits my books from there too. I stopped going in when I was pregnant with Jackson. It was a rough pregnancy so he wanted me to stay home but I wanted to work. So we came up with that solution. It just never stopped." I told him.

"Why are you going there now?" He asked and I laughed.

"Jackson and Noah were quite insistent about seeing their dad. Damon's been gone for a few days at a conference and he didn't have time to come home before coming into the office today." I told him.

"I noticed he was gone. It's awkward for me to see him considering I lost you to him. But I always told you that Eliza should end up with David. I just didn't know I was telling you that for your personal life too. I asked for that." He shrugged.

"It's been five years. But I have to go. As you can see they're getting impatient." I said pointing to Noah tugging on my jacket and Jackson pointing ahead to the office.

"I'll see you around I guess." He said before walking away.

"I'm here to see Damon." I said to Damon's assistant when we were in the office.

"I think he's on the phone. I'll just check to see if he can see you." She told me and I smiled.

"He'll see us, I'm his wife and these are his kids." I told her. This one was new and I missed the old assistant. She retired last week but the kids loved her. She called in and seconds later Damon's door opened and Jackson and Noah ran to their father.

"Next time my wife shows up you let her in no matter what I'm doing." He told her and she nodded. I let Elizabeth go and she ran throwing her arms around Damon's legs. He walked backwards into the office and I followed after them with a smile on my face.

"How are my angels?" He asked as I shut the door behind us.

"We missed you daddy." The boys said simultaneously. Elizabeth was too busy trying to climb her dads pant legs.

"How's my girl?" Damon asked referring to me but Elizabeth piped up.

"Miss daddy." She chanted and we both laughed. He put the boys down and picked up Elizabeth. The boys went to find the toys stashed away in the office and started playing while he gave Beth some attention.

"Now how is my wife?" He tried again and I laughed. Elizabeth gave him a kiss and wanted down to go play with the boys. He put her down and came to sit beside me and kiss me quickly.

"I'm fine. I'm exhausted. Caroline is coming to stay with us for a few days next week to help me out with the kids during the end of my pregnancy." I told him and he smiled.

"I'm glad you always think of everything. I'm sorry I had to leave." He said and I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. It's your job." I assured him.

"I just hate being away from you and the kids. I panicked while I was gone wondering what would happen if the baby came while I was gone." He told me and I took his hand and placed it on my belly.

"This baby won't be here for about another month or so. We've got time. And if you happen to be gone when she comes then you can still be home in time for the birth." I promised and he nodded and kissed me once more.

"Did you imagine this when we got back together five years ago?" He asked pointing to the kids playing on the floor.

"Did I imagine you would knock me up four times in five years? I can't say that I did." I laughed, he joined in.

"Not only that, but did you imagine we would be this happy?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I knew we would be happy but what I pictured was nothing like what actually happened. You're my miracle." I told him not caring how cheesy that sounded.

"Since we got back together at Christmas does that mean it was a Christmas miracle then?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes, you were my Christmas Miracle." I told him and he kissed me once more.


End file.
